


Lover's Logic

by Nyoomfist



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoomfist/pseuds/Nyoomfist
Summary: A short piece I wrote for LGBT Destiny Month on Tumblr. The story of Eriana-3 and Wei Ning has always been a personal favourite of mine, and I wanted to honour just how much they've impacted the whole universe.





	Lover's Logic

“They met in a bar.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Eriana-3 and Wei Ning. Real eyes-across-a-room moment I heard. Imagine that, not just a human and an Exo, but a Titan and a Warlock. You ever read that old play, Romeo and Juliet?”

“What?”

“Never mind then, the analogy would be lost on you.”

Arnold looked up, imagining the stars were fallen comrades. His companion, reluctant to interrupt, waited quietly.

“Everything happened because of them.”

“How so?”

“Play the events of the last few years backwards. The Drifter, thinking he’s not been noticed lurking in the Annex. He saw his opportunity when Cayde…well, you know.”

“Rest in peace.”

“Cayde was only in the Prison of Elders because of a jailbreak. Uldren was only there because that Ahamkara was preying on him, and it got him locked up for insanity. It was only able to exploit because he was alone, wandering.”

“Because of the battle against the Taken King?”

“Right. He was assumed dead, until he turned up one day telling the Awoken Queen’s right-hand of his visions.”

“So she assumed he was mad?”

“And locked him up.”

“Well she was right to. Look at what he did to Cayde. Cayde was no pushover. Uldren was dangerous.”

An exo, who Arnold had already noticed unsubtly eavesdropping from the next table, chimed in.

“So is that guardian. And the Queen’s Wrath. They saw themselves fit to be judge, jury and executioner. Uldren should have faced justice, regardless of his crime.”

“Regardless,” sighed Arnold, “that’s what happened, and it can’t be changed. Now where was I?”

“The Taken war.”

“Right. The Taken King would probably have come to our part of the universe eventually. But the killing of his son? That made it personal”

“So how does that connect to Eriana and Wei?”

“Well Eriana was in that fireteam, with Morn. You didn’t know that? Those six may have failed, but it paved the way for Crota’s eventual defeat. And Eriana was only there for revenge.”

Understanding fell upon the Exo’s face. “Mare Imbrium.”

“Right. Wei Ning fell there. Imagine it. You’re a guardian, filled with great cosmic power. Then your lover is slaughtered. Wouldn’t you seek revenge?”

They all sat there for a while, still and silent, as they pondered themselves in Eriana’s shoes. Eventually, Arnold downed the dregs in his glass, and rose to leave, but then stopped himself.

“So much is at stake right now. The future of humanity and its allies, if not the whole universe. And it all comes down to the love of two women, that met in a bar.”


End file.
